


【DV】斯巴达家的夜晚

by JingMoDeKaiShui



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DV, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingMoDeKaiShui/pseuds/JingMoDeKaiShui
Summary: 有其他职业的恶魔猎人夫夫养小孩，内容无考据纯杜撰。日常生活平平淡淡
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【DV】斯巴达家的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> If线，DV生nero暗示，nk提及

当太阳落下山，devil may cry事务所的住户会和街道里所有邻居一样点亮顶灯，门口的彩色霓灯招牌熄灭，大门紧闭，标志着这一天的生意就此结束。尽管它发挥自己真正职责的时间屈指可数，但老板仍然坚持初心，用他哥哥的话，这叫冥顽不灵，蠢无可救，一定要挂着这怪异的招牌。

“这世上没有多少恶魔可以杀了，但丁。”维吉尔居高临下俯视摊在沙发里的兄弟，感觉怒火几乎要从胸膛里窜出来。

“老哥，你胸口着火了。”但丁蔫蔫地指向他，并不想接茬。

噢这该死的，什么都和自己过不去，无论是愚蠢的弟弟，还是这不能好好管好自己的魔力！维吉尔低头愤恨地拍掉衣服上的火苗，还有，还有他们的儿子。如果不是这个家实在承受不住新的账单，他发誓，他一定会用阎魔刀把但丁切成十块，装作猪肉，或者牛肉，牛肉更好，可以卖得贵一些——把但丁卖出去，让几十上百个人将他烹煮下肚。

“你在浪费资源，尼禄的成绩一落千丈，我们得想办法，给他请更好的老师，更好的教育资源……”他开始来回踱步，焦虑几乎变成实体往外冒，但丁感觉对方的气息让自己心里痒痒的，让人咬牙切齿的那种痒。

“可他连音乐课都不及格，你想想，数学，科学，社会学，音乐~嘿，他现在只剩体育不用我们操心了”或许是嫌这还不够让人崩溃，但丁眉飞色舞地说：“想想看，这得花多少钱，算……”

“你说得对。”但丁正想劝人放弃，也许尼禄更适合做一个球星，运动员，军人，没有人规定他非得按部就班考上名牌大学。但维吉尔不这么认为，如果但丁都能顺利毕业，那尼禄绝对不可能更差，尽管他们现在真的没钱，但这并不会难住维吉尔。他停了下来，双臂在胸前交叉，顶灯投下的阴影完全遮住眉眼，让他看起来像是一位恶毒的国王。这场景让但丁突然神经紧绷，他坐直了身体，手心冒汗，好像在等待法官的宣判。

“我们可以自己给他补习”恶魔低声宣布。

“你说什——我们不——”但丁眼冒金星，他能从兄弟的语气里听出来，这不是玩笑话，他是说真的。“我们当然可以”，维吉尔愉快地笑起来，把桌后面的椅子拖过来，坐在了沙发对面。“很简单，我负责英语，社会学，音乐。你负责数学和科学。你占便宜了，但丁。”但丁几乎要尖叫了，“为什么是你教他音乐？！他应该跟我”他还没来得及据理力争，维吉尔已经大度认输：“可以，那你教他数学，科学和音乐。”事后反省，但丁一定会给这时候的自己两拳，他究竟在说些什么？完全被牵着鼻子走，这不全是自己的错，是这可怕的提议太过惊悚，让他无法正常思考下去。

“我不是这个意思！”

“那么音乐还是由我代劳。”维吉尔真是个可怕的哥哥，他说完，再也不给但丁改变主意的机会，从椅子上倾身过来堵住那张平常喋喋不休的嘴唇，修长的手指也从衬衫下摆滑了进去，在肌肉紧实的腰间来回抚摸。这是最后一个机会，然而可怜的传奇猎魔人被兄弟的强词夺理气昏了头脑，当那条气人的滑腻舌头伸进自己嘴里之后，这股怒火立刻演变成要狠狠惩罚哥哥挺翘屁股的欲望。理所当然，DMC的老板错过了唯一的时机。

于是第二天，刚从浴室里出来，头发还滴着水的但丁在桌子上看见了两本高中教材。他每日完美的，从小到老都无法抗拒的笑脸上出现了一丝裂痕。

就这样，DMC每晚灯光照常点亮，然而光线再也没能从美女的照片上反射，现在，它们照亮了数学公式，物理定律，化学实验流程，英语小说，乐谱和世界地图。感受着温暖的灯光，但丁几乎要迷失在知识的海洋。多少年了？他已经多少年没有这样挑灯夜读过了？！上帝耶和华魔帝蒙杜斯，或者魔帝维吉尔啊！请告诉我我究竟怎么顺利从大学毕业的吧！

尽管最初非常困难，当然，这个困难仅是对但丁而言的困难，维吉尔非常乐在其中，甚至在灯光熄灭之后，他还允许弟弟做一些过分的事情。斯巴达家的基因仍然配得上斯巴达的传奇，终于，一个星期过去后，没有猎魔人会愧对自己的毕业证书了。甚至连不知道从哪儿弄来的测试题也没有难倒但丁。维吉尔满意地点头，他们在周末，尼禄从佛杜那回来之后，和年轻人开展了斯巴达家的家庭会议，委婉地告诉小孩，不要因为成绩下降而心生负担，尽管家里最近经济困难，但是他们仍然会帮助尼禄克服学业上的阻碍。尼禄吃着晚饭，非常摸不着头脑。

“你们在说什么啊？”尼禄奇怪地问，一边推开椅子从书包里拿出了新的成绩单。两位家长接过之后，对着一整页的A+面面相觑，餐桌上的气氛也渐渐从温馨舒适滑向了恐怖的低压，但丁在和哥哥对视之后咳嗽两声，问：“那你之前的成绩单是怎么回事？”

尼禄似乎终于想了起来，他在心里暗骂一句该死，是谁把我的成绩单透露给父亲的，是妮可那个可恶的叛徒吗？情急之下，也想不到合适的理由搪塞过去，最后只能实话实说，“呃……那个，我交女朋友了。”他吞吞吐吐地嚅嗫，头几乎要垂到桌底下去，“是……姬莉叶，我想约她帮我补习，所以……”

双胞胎兄弟晕乎乎地听完坦白，维吉尔是因为儿子忽然谈恋爱了感到眩晕，但丁并不惊讶，他只是，只是为了自己白白痛苦了一周的成果而头昏脑涨。这份怒火最终要由提议的哥哥来承受，于是当天晚上，塞好耳塞的尼禄一夜好眠，除了被罚了半个月零花钱，哈，他这几个月的零花钱有和没有有任何区别吗？无所谓，我不在乎！而走廊另一头的房间里，家里的主人们把床单弄得湿乎乎一整片。但丁紧紧压住维吉尔，手在器官头部不停搓揉，“维吉，这下你要教尼禄的贝多芬也没用啦，现在唱给我听吧，嗯？”维吉尔浑身发抖，他不想理但丁，然而酸涨的性器还在被不停折磨，于是那灵巧的舌头除了呻吟，还得负责唱歌。

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗来自喵老师，主题是:哥哥唱歌给弟弟听，学习使我快乐。


End file.
